The objectives of this contract are:(1) Resynthesis of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon PAH derivatives by established procedures for the restocking of NCI's Chemical Carcinogen Reference standards Repository as necessary; and (2) Development of synthesis or purification procedures for the preparation of a wide spectrum selected chemical carcinogens, chemopreventive agents and certain their metabolites or derivatives.